The Gamer And The Princess:Familyhood
by Empv
Summary: (Sequel to The Gamer And The Princess) After a long drive from the hospital, Mike and Veruca are now about to learn how to become better people as new challenges come to them.Being in a world where your rich and famous gets harder with real life drama especially when Mike and Veruca have a daughter they need to take care of.
1. Chapter 1:Home Sweet Home

It was a beautiful sunny morning. The expensive car drove down the streets near all the big and fancy mansions. It turned into a gated driveway, When they pulled up in front, the man who stepped out of the car was no other than Mike Teavee and his beautiful wife, Veruca .

"Well here we are, home sweet home, right?" Asked Mike kindly to his wife

"You say that again ,Mike,here we are indeed.",said. Veruca sweetly.

The two of them turned around who is in the backseat of their car, it was a beautiful baby girl strapped in the baby car seat. They named her, Emma. Emma was looking up at them giggling and smiling. Emma observed as Veruca started waving at her daughter with a bright smile on her face and Mike puts a arm around both of them.

Shes going to grow up to be wonderful.",observed Mike.

"So ready to take her home?" Asked Mike

"Yeah..." Before Veruca could open the backseat of the car door Veruca took one look at the mansion with a glum look on her face

"What's wrong Veruca?",asked Mike.

"Oh it's just done, you think to live in a mansion, having a lot of money and being famous is a little too much for Emma?",asked Veruca.

"What are you talking about Veruca ? I mean you grew up living in a mansion and you were fine with it right?" Asked Mike

Veruca grew silent when Mike brought the idea that a mansion is like a dream home for every child to live in. In reality, the mansion she lived in was a "bad" environment for her to grow up in.

her father would have her everything. She wanted maybe a little too much of everything...

"Yeah but somehow I feel like the worst mother in the world...",whispered Veruca.

"What Veruca ? Your're not the worst mother.. I know your father didn't treat you right. I mean we promised ourselves while you were recovering were not going to treat Emma the way we were treated as children we're going to give her the life that we should've to have we'll teach her kindness, generosity and even learn how to independent.",said Mike.

"Right.",said Veruca now remembering those moments in the hospital.

"Now who are her amazing parents?",asked Mike.

"We are..."smiled Veruca

"I can't hear you.",said Mike.

"We are!" ,cheered Veruxa even louder

"Don't you forget it.",said Mike closed the door to the car that's when he realized he made a mistake...

"Did we just locked our baby in the car?",asked Mike

"Did you put the keys in the back?"asked Veruca

"I put the keys in the back.",said Mike

"Oh Mike I told you not to put the keys in the back!"yelled Veruca

"Don't freak out.",Mike Eek Mike

"Emma it's okay!",shouted Ver

Mike starting singing the alphabet song to think it would calm her down while Veruca tries to see if she could find another way in "

You have all three-door locked!?", shouted Veruca

Veruca angrily things gotten so bad when Veruca tries to see if she could break the window by using a trash can she found as a battering ram while Mike did the responsible thing to call 911 for help all that 911 suggested they should check to see if the door was opened so Mike told Veruca they should check the door after a few minutes I try to see if it would open the door swung open as Veruca leans in to carry Emma in her arms Veruca and Mike looked info each other's stares and started laughing

"I guess this was our first mistake as parents." Laughed Veruca as both of them started walking into the mansion where they are going to make happy memories as a family.


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome To Your Room

As soon as they reached to the front door, Mike helped Veruca to open the door. Veruca was holding Emma in her arms. As Mike opened the door, Nancy,their housekeeper, came to greet the married couple home and to take a look at baby Emma

"Aw..she the cutest thing ever! Come to Ms.Nancy.", said Nancy enthusiastically.

The baby to gave her a nice hug as. Baby Emma giggled with delight as she reached for Nancy. The baby played with the grey lines of hair that were tangling down from Nancy's mob cap. It made Mike and Veruca laugh a little as Veruca tried to calm down Emma gently

"No, no sweetie, her hair is not for playing." Veruca gently as Emma finally relaxed calmingly looking up into her mom's ocean blue eyes as Veruca looks down at her beautiful daughter's dark blue eyes

"You both have the same color eyes." said Mike with a smile towards Veruca.

Veruca smiled back and leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

"So wanna take her to her room?", asked Mike gently as Veruca nodded in agreement.

The both of them walked up the stairs and into the baby's room with Veruca showing baby Emma each part of the room.

"Welcome to your room Emma this is where you're going to live." Said Veruca softly.


	3. Chapter 3:Lullaby

In The Middle Of The Night~

It took Veruca a while to settle Emma in when she brought her into the nursery. She laid Emma down in her crib and watched her as Emma would close her eyes. She drifted off to sleep. Veruca leaned down to kiss her baby daughter on the forehead. Then she turned to walk off and turn off the lights. After changing herself into pajamas, Mike appeared at the bedroom door in his pajamas.

"Is she asleep?",asked Mike.

Veruca tried to tighten the skirt on her pajamas.

"I think so. She got comfortable in the crib and fell asleep quickly. .",shared Veruca.

She made her way onto the bed to sit herself down with Mike.

"Heh, look like she already has something from her Dad.",joked Mike.

Veruca laughed a little.

"Well she already gotten her looks from me! Let's say she didn't got anything from you!",joked Veruca.

Mike started laughing as well playfully pushing her,

"Hey, don't say that you married me because you LOVE me all this time.",joked Mike.

"Stop, I married you because you cared me throughout all of this.",said Veruca.

Mike and Veruca both took one minute to look into each other's eyes.

"Well,anyways, goodnight.",said Mike.

He reached to the on switch of the lamp and shut it off. Then he kissed Veruca on the head. Then he pulled the covers of the blanket up and rested his head on the pillow ready to fall asleep.

"Night Mike."said Veruca.

She always grabbed the side of the covers of the blanket to pull the blankets and rest her head on the pillow to fall asleep. It was quiet as the two adults were sleeping in their king-sized bed. There was nothing but silence. the only noise was heard were crickets chirping and midnight cars from outside passing by.the married couple slept with Mike wrapping Veruca around his arm as he slept the two of them slept. Veruca opened her eyes to the sound of crying. She could tell it was Emma.

Veruca looked up to the sleeping Mike she decided to try and see to wake him up "Mike,Mike,Mike." She repeated over and over calmly as she tried to shake him awake but all that Mike did was snore loudly like a bear in his sleep that almost made Veruca groan.

"Okay now I see what he meant.",she said to herself.

She reminded herself about Mike's joke from before. Veruca had gotten up from bed making her way to the nursery. She looked down into the crib to see Emma. Veruca picked up the crying Emma and started to calm

the crying child.

"Shhh,shhh, it's okay,it's okay.",whispered Veruca quietly.

as Emma continued to cry and cry that is when Veruca began to shake looking straight into the teary eyes of the baby Veruca closed her eyes

"I'm not ready,I'm not ready for this...",said Veruca.

She remembered what Mike said to her earlier in the morning

"Who are her amazing parents,you are!",said Veruca determinedly.

She walked to the rocking chair holding baby Emma as she rocks her quietly

"How about a lullaby?",asked Verucas

It seemed to her that Emma had stopped crying. She was looking up at her and started giggling. August cma she kissed her on the forehead, then put Emma back in her crib so she could go to bed herself. And a nap ..


	4. Chapter 4:Morning

The sun was struggling to shine through the bedroom blinds,peeking through every other slate, Veruca slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed as she fluttered them to bring them into focus. She stared at the wall trying to convince herself she was awake. Mike surprised her from behind placing a kiss on her cheek

"Good morning my dear.",said Mike flirty.

This made Veruca laugh. He continued to kiss her more on the cheek while she tried to get herself into motion by moving herself out of bed.

"Okay Mike, you could stop now!.",said Veruca.

Mike stopped himself as Veruca,who is now out of bed, turned herself to face towards him. He started smirking

"Why, am I'm not allowed to give my wife kisses now ? When she wakes up.?.",teased Mike. Veruca rolled her eyes walking towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek ,

"Better happy?",she asked jokingly.

.Mike smiled at himself and got out of bed to give Veruca a big kiss.

"Love you.",he whispered

"Love you too.",said Veruca.

Meanwhile Downstairs~

Veruca and Mike sat in the kitchen as Nancy walked around putting together breakfast. Mike was reading the news on his iPad. Veruca feed the baby, Emma.

Nancy came towards them holding two plates of waffles in her hands. She placed them down to let the couple eat. When Mike saw that the plates of pancakes were placed down near him, he put the news paper down so he could take his fork to eat his food

"So honey, how long are you going to be on paternal leave ?", asked Mike.

He knew since Veruca was a famous actress. Since she had a baby, Veruca wasn't ready to act in movies, so she had to be put on leave.

"Uh..about like eight weeks, that's what the doctor told me...",said Veruca.

She was trying to remember when since she is too busy focusing on feeding baby Emma

"Eight weeks ,wow, that's a long time.",said Mike

"Well, you know, that's what happens when you have a baby.",chuckled Veruca softly, after a moment of silence, Mike stood up.

"I'm going to get a job.",he said.

"What why?",asked Veruca

"Because, you have a job, then it's time for me to get one.",said Mike.

"Mike, just because we just had a baby doesn't mean you have to get a job.",said Veruca

"It does, Veruca, because someone else has to bring home the bacon.",said Mike. Veruca thought about it

"Well if you say so Mike, then if you think if it is a good idea, then it's fine by me." ,said Veruca with a smile.

She watched Mike get up walking over to the little baby, Emma. He leaned towards Veruca's chest, to give her a kiss on the forehead, then a kiss on Veruca's head.

"Bye see ya.",said Mike as he walked out the door to leave as Veruca waved goodbye at him.


	5. Chapter 5:Adoption?

As the day progressed, Veruca stayed in the house with baby Emma taking care of her. She fed her,changed her diaper and putting her to sleep whenever she felt tired. Doing all the basic care that helps new mom's get used to their lives, Veruca,also, had to fit in some work stuff. So she was checking all the emails she has been getting from celebrities who had heard that she had given birth to her daughter,

"Okay..Hmm..thanks, Mindy,Angelina,Demi for the love and support. Suddenly, what the heck,Kim how did you get my email!?",shouted Veruca.

She still hated it whenever Kim tried to bother her. They just don't get along.

They weren't even friends anyway...this time, of course, Kim wants a picture of the beautiful baby, Emma ,who is now sleeping in her crib. There was NO way she was doing that. Veruca was the one this time, tricked her and then, was blocking her...

"Ha...wonder how long it will take her to realize that I blocked her.",thought Veruca to herself.

She smirked a little while putting her phone aside. As soon as she heard Emma waking up from her nap, there was a fair amount of giggling and laughing coming from the baby monitor. The baby was gurgling and waited to be picked up.

Veruca, who planned to wait until her daughter is old enough, then, maybe she would post pictures about her daughter online, had no interest in answering personal requests for pictures.

So, while carrying Emma around the house, Veruca was getting ready to feed her, when she heard a knock on the door. Veruca went down the steps to answer the person at the door it turned out to be a...middle age married couple

"Who are you guys?",asked Veruca.

"Oh my name is Lauren and this is my husband Jimmy were here for "our" daughter.",said Lauren.

"What do you mean "our" daughter?",asked Veruca confused.

Veruca reached for the "panic" button that she is supposed to press in an emergency. Who were these people?

"Oh we were sent by your father. He said you were planning to put your baby up for adoption.",said Lauren

Veruca's eyes were widened up,

"Oh no, where did you hear that I think I need to get going..." ,said Veruca an nervously as she tries to shut the door

"But wait is that her in her arms...",before there was any discussion.

Veruca screamed, "I SAID I NEED TO GET GOING!"

Her hand slammed the door on them after a while on waiting for the couple to leave the housekeeper, Nancy.appeared

"Whats wrong Mrs.Teavee?" She asked

"Uh I need to go speak to my father now I'll be right back can you watch Emma for me while I'm out?" asked Veruca kindly as she hands over Emma to Nancy as Nancy responds with a nod while as Veruca grabbed the keys


	6. Chapter 6:I Like To See My Father

Veruca stopped the car in front of her childhood home. As soon as she had stopped the car, she had immediately gotten out of the car to walk herself up towards the door that would lead her into the Salt Mansion.

By the time that she had walked up and stood facing towards the door, she had lift her hand up as she always did and made it to a fist. This helped her to keep alert to any problems once she was in.

After a long period of her knocking, the old butler she had grown up with had answered the door.

"Ah Veruca...",said William, the butler.

"Teavee, it is Veruca Teavee now.",said Veruca.

Since William hasn't been at the wedding he didn't even know Veruca changed her last name to match with Mike's last name.

"Teavee...what can I do for you?",asked William

"I would like to see my father please.", asked Veruca.

"Are you sure? Veruca,he is in the middle of something.",said William

"William, I'm his daughter, I just need to talk to him."said Veruca.

William was silent for a few moments before leaving the door wide open a little bit more to let Veruca in...things are not going to end well.


End file.
